1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an oven having a door that opens and closes a cooking chamber and has an improved cooling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ovens are cooking utensils for sealing and heating ingredients to cook, and generally, classified into an electric type, a gas type, and an electronic type, depending on a heat source thereof. Electric ovens use an electric heater as a heat source. Gas ovens and microwave ovens heat respectively using gases and frictional heat of water molecules caused by high frequencies.
Ovens include a cooking chamber for cooking foods and may include a component mounting chamber for housing electric components. During a process of cooking food, the inner side of the cooking chamber may be sealed so that heat at a high temperature does not dissipate to the outside. Inside the sealed cooking chamber, contaminants such as grease spots may occur and may be attached to an inner wall of the cooking chamber.
To remove residual contaminants in the cooking chamber, ovens may include a cleaning system. A cleaning systems may include a method of removing contaminants attached to inner walls of the cooking chamber and a front door using high-temperature heat inside the cooking chamber. To remove contaminants attached to inner walls of the sealed cooking chamber and the front door, a temperature inside the cooking chamber from 400 to about 500° C. may be provided.
Ovens may include an insulating and cooling configuration that does not allow the high-temperature heat inside the cooking chamber to be transferred to an outer surface thereof. In the insulation and cooling configuration, a door of an oven may allow air from outside of the door to circulate in an inner space and to decrease a temperature of an outer surface of the door. However, the outside air flowing into the inner space of the door may have an effect not only on the outer surface of the door but also on an inner surface thereof.
A door that opens and closes the cooking chamber at the front of the oven may include a handle installed at the front thereof. A handle may include a grip portion protruding outward. However, in consideration of aesthetics, a handle may be formed inside a door.